sasunaru : Uzumaki fox and Uchiha wolf
by Snow Night Demon
Summary: the Uzumaki clan are foxes with one cat and the Uchiha clan are wolves with an animal tradition. surprise events happen for history. sasunaru and tiny itanaru
1. Uzumaki life

Every year on October 6 the Uzumakis would go out of there village and try to find the right Uchiha to make love to and be with forever. The Uzumakis are on the south side of the woods of birth. They all call it the woods of birth because it's the only woods which birth is taken place for the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans which means he is allowed to enter both villages. The Uzumakis are foxes at all kinds with either 3 tails or 5 tails. The females have orange fur and the males have red fur. The females eyes have orange / black in them and the males have red / black in them. So it's pretty much easy to tell which is boy or girl. However there is one fox in the Uzumaki clan that are different from the others.

His name is Naruto and he is a red and black fox with nine tails. When he is in a good mood his eyes are ocean blue and when he is in a bad mood his eyes are black and red. Naruto is one of the smallest foxes in the Uzumaki clan and is the only one without a mother or a father. The older foxes call him midget fox or growler devil. However he has a young sister who is 5 minutes younger then him.

Her name is Sonika and she is different as well for she is a cat. Her fur is black and red as well but when she is in a good mood her eyes are clear hazel and when she is in a bad mood her eyes are redder and blacker then Naruto's. She is same size as Naruto but the olders call her midget cat or hisser devil.

(what a pain)

Sonika is half Uchiha and half Uzumaki so she is allowed to enter both villages.

(sweet)

And Naruto was also the same since they had the same blood so they were the only ones who were allowed to go to both villages. And also Sonika has 3 tails. Naruto and Sonika were 12 years old and there birth days are October 5th so when they turn 13 then they will be able to go to birth season because all of the ones who are 13 or older are allowed to go and try to find a mate.

(oh boy)

The 2 twins were always thinking on what to do for the time and who will get a mate. Sonika was twice as strong as Naruto and everyone thinks that he should be the "uke" and go find a "seme"

(it's true)

Even though Naruto dislikes it , deep inside he thinks she's right. Sonika knows exactly how Naruto feels on being an "uke" and she doesn't like it either.

(yea really)

Any ways there parents use to be the leader of the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan until they were born.

(I hated that)

After the leader has children they die and there children take over. The Uzumaki's god is a pure white fox with the most beautiful tail any fox would want to have. On the full moon all of the foxes would turn white and howl to contact with the fox god. Since Sonika is a cat demon she turns reddish / pinkish and mews at the god. And the fox god actually likes Sonika best for some reason.

(yay me )

Now the fox and cat demons can only be on heat when they find the right one for a mate. Same for the Uchihas and all the others. The Uzumaki clan can sing very nice. What's surprising is that Naruto can sing! I mean he can actually sing but like a girl voice! That just gave Sonika one of those shocking motions. It gave everyone those shocking motions but Sonika was proud of him too.

(surprised me wow)

A male fox with a female voice...kinda cool if you ask me. Sonika can sing too like Naruto. It's like Naruto took part of her voice. Guess that's why they are twins. Anyways Sonika gives the young foxes singing classes . The reason the foxes sing is because on October 6th which is the mating season the foxes usual sing till one mate comes to them and they find out if they go on heat or not.  
that's one very important thing to learn in the Uzumaki clan. Naruto teaches the young foxes hunting classes. So that way when they grow older they will know how to get there own food on there own. Which they have to go out in the woods but they are allowed since Naruto is with them. Hunting makes you strong as well so there mate won't have to do everything and you can protect yourself from ones who try to keep you as a mate which aren't chosen for you. And they have other many things to learn.

So that's the Uzumaki life here.


	2. Uchiha life

The Uchiha clan is one of the most strongest clans to ever be born. For the Uchihas are wolves. The Uchihas just love October 6th for the tradition they do with the Uzumakis. For the Uchihas the males have midnight black fur with red and black shiny eyes in there bad mood and black and blue shiny eyes in good mood. They are bigger then the females and are stronger. Plus they males have the Uchiha sign on there backs. For the females there fur is midnight blue and have black and violet eyes in bad mood and black and sky blue eyes in good mood. They are smaller then the males and weaker but do most jobs. The females have the Uchiha sign on there chest. They normally have the same jobs as the Uzumakis but they also study there kekei genkai like the sharingan and the fire power within them. The makes sharingan are red and black while the females are black and violet. And the males have 2 tails and the females have 5 tails.

(oh yea girls are pretty)

There is one Uchiha who is wanting to become the strongest name Sasuke Uchiha. He is the most evilest Uchiha ever to know besides his older brother. Sasuke is the only one who was born with wings and have black and purple sharingan. Sasuke is taller then most males but not soft on anyone for those who get in his way will probably in hell or heaven if you know what I mean.

(that sounds pretty scary and yet fun)

He's already 13 years old since July 23rd and is happy to be 13. For he just wants to have someone to love and protect. And he has 2 tails.

(didn't know he could be soft like that)

Another one is Itachi Uchiha , Sasuke Uchihas older brother.

(and only brother)

Itachi is pure black with only red and black eyes in both good and bad moods. For he is like hell itself and no one gets near him. He is the one who killed there parents not to long ago. He got mad about him not being the next leader for the Uchiha clan since someone in the Uzumaki took that and he couldn't stand it. Anyways Itachi is not one of those happy ones to know. He's taller then Sasuke and the others but he still have to obey the rules given. And he has about 2 tails. He is about 18 years old and so far haven't found a mate yet.

(don't want him)

The Uchihas do mostly the same things as the Uzumakis in the mating tradition. The "semes" protect the "ukes"

(I think that's cute if you ask me)

Ok for the mating season they go out in the woods and walk around listening for an Uzumakis voice to be heard of singing.

(which in the Uzumaki clan singing is mate calling)

When they hear one they rush to the one and see if they go in heat. If they do , BINGO!

(well that's simple to me!)

The 2 brothers are always fight on who will have a mate first and who will actually have one.

(Sasuke is definitely going to have one first)

Itachi teaches hunting classes since he is best at it.

(besides Sasuke)

And Sasuke teaches kekei genkai classes for he knows more then anyone around. On the full moon the males would turn red and the females would turn white and howl at the wolf god of the Uchiha clan. The wolf god of the Uchiha clan is a red and white wolf with powers unknown. The wolf god for some reason picked Sasuke as favorite. For Sasuke would always have the most luck out of the rest. The females keep thinking and dreaming on being the Uzumaki that Sasuke will pick on the tradition.

(what a pain)

Well this is the Uchiha life and now for the main events tradition starts soon.


	3. October 3rd

Today is October 3rd. 2 days till Sonika and Naruto's birthday is up and 3 days till the tradition starts. Everyone is doing a fast long schedule to make sure everyone who is going is prepared and ready. Sonika is doing a whole day with singing and Naruto is doing a whole day with hunting and doing there kekei genkai for extra class with Sonika helping him. Sasuke and Itachi are having the same schedule but with more force. Sasuke is helping the wolves do tricks and other things while Itachi is doing his class as always.

This afternoon there was a rain storm and Naruto decided to go take everyone inside for lunch and safety. He counted the foxes to see if he has them all. All 23 foxes were here so they all ran home. Right when they went to the entrance a little fox was heard crying in the storm. Naruto took the others inside and went to go get the little one. The rain storm was getting harder and the wind was blowing faster. Naruto followed the sound of the fox and soon went up to a small tree. The female fox was curled up in there crying to go home.

"now how did you get here?"

"I-I w-was p-playing w-with the o-others w-when I s-somehow came o-out here and I-it w-was like t-this a-and I got s-scared"

Naruto gently grabbed the little fox onto his back letting his tails keep her on.

"what's your name?"

"Lionnia"

"pretty name you have there"

"..thanks..."

Naruto and Lionnia walked back to there home. Lionnia was feeling intense so Naruto decided to sing her a lullaby while going home. He sung so softly it made her comfortable and sleepy.

"little child , be not afraid" 

"Though rain pounds harshly against the glass" 

"like an unwanted stranger , there is no danger"

"I am here tonight" "little child , be not afraid" 

"though thunder explodes and lightning flash" 

"eliminates your tear stained face" 

"I am here tonight"

"and someday you'll know , that nature is so , the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land , on forest and sand , makes the beautiful world that you'll see , in the morning" 

"little child , be not afraid"

"though storm clouds mask your beloved moon"

"and it's candle light beams , still keep pleasant dreams" 

"I am here tonight"

"little child be not afraid" 

"though wind makes creatures of our trees" 

"and there branches to hands , there not real understand"

"and I am here tonight"

"and someday you'll know , that nature is so , the same rain that draws you near me , falls on rivers and land , on forests and sand , makes the beautiful world that you'll see , in the morning" 

"for you know" 

"once even I was a little child , and I was afraid"

"but a gentle someone always came" "to dry all my tears"

"trade sweet sleeps for the fears , and to give a kiss goodnight" 

"well now I am grown , and these years have shown , that rains a part of how life goes , but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait , till your frighten eyes do close and I hope that you'll know , that nature is so , the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land , on forests and sand , makes the beautiful world that you'll see , in the morning" 

"everything's fine in the morning" 

"that rain will be gone in the morning"

"but you'll still be here in the morning"

By the time Naruto got done with the song they were home and Lionnia was fast asleep like a baby kit. Naruto smiled and putted her in the hut room where everyone sleeps soundly. The storm stopped and the sky was dark of night time. Naruto went to bed with Sonika and prayed to the fox god.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha clan Sasuke was in bed as well but praying to the wolf god. While Itachi was out hunting for something to eat. Earlier when Naruto was singing to Lionnia , Sasuke heard his voice and hope to meet that voice soon.

"what a beautiful voice that was"

"hope to hear that voice in 3 days"

Sasuke soundly went to sleep having the voice and the song in his minds making him relax fully.


	4. October 4th

October 4th , only two days till the tradition and tomorrow is Naruto and Sonika's birthday. Sonika and Naruto had to stay out of the village.

(party surprise for them)

So Sonika and Naruto just wondered around the forest and chased and played tag. They played in the dirt and played hide and go seek. In the afternoon they got hungry so the 2 went and hunted a rabbit and a mouse. Naruto got the rabbit and Sonika got the mouse. Since Naruto got more food then Sonika , he shared the rabbit and made there own picnic. While later they got bored so they went to the Uchiha clan and played with the little kitts.

(kit fox and kitt wolf)

While Naruto was playing with the kitts Sonika came with them and they all started playing the games the 2 were playing earlier. Sasuke was walking out of his hut getting some exercise when he noticed a fox and a cat playing with the little kitts.

"Those 2 are allowed to be here since they are half Uchiha ok Sasuke" "fine , whatever"

So Sasuke sat down and watched them have fun. By the time it was evening they all wanted to hear Sonika and Naruto's voices. Sonika went first and sung her favorite song.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile"

"I get a notion from the look in your eyes , yea" "you build to love , but that love falls apart , your little piece of heaven , turns to dark"

"listen to your heart , when he's calling for you , listen to your heart"

"there's nothing else you can do" 

"I don't know where your going , and I don't know why , but listen to your heart" 

"before you tell him good bye"

"sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth wild , the precious moments are at lost in the tide , yea"

"there swiped away and nothing is what it seems , a feeling of belonging , to your dreams"

"listen to your heart , when he's calling for you , listen to your heart , there's nothing else you can do"

"I don't know where your going , and I don't know why , but listen to your heart , before you tell him good bye"

"and there are voices that want to be heard , so much to mention , but you can't find the words , the scent of magic , the beauty that's been"

"when love was wilder , then the wind , listen to your heart , when he's calling for you , listen to your heart"

"there's nothing else you can do"

"I don't know where your going and I don't know why , but listen to your heart"

"before you tell him good bye"

"listen to your heart , mmmmmm"

"I don't know where your going and I don't know why , but listen to your heart"

"before , you tell him good bye"

All the little kitts had happy faces on with the beauty of the song and the voice she had.

"you have a beautiful voice Sonika!" "yea we can't sing like that!" "thanks!"

Then everyone stared at Naruto. Sasuke was thinking.

'hn , that cat was something but I wonder about the fox'

Naruto was thinking of what to sing. Then he got something in his mind.

"ok I got a good one"

Everyone was waiting for him to sing cause of the rumors saying that he can sing like a girl.

"sparkling angel , I believed"

"you are my savior , in my time of need"

"blinded by my faith , I couldn't hear"

"all the whispers , the warnings so clear"

"I see the angels , I;ll lead them to your door" 

"there"s no escape now , no mercy no more" 

"no remorse cause I still remember"

"the smile when you tore me apart"

"you took my heart"

"deceived me right from the start"

"you showed me the dreams , I wish they turn into real"

":you broke the promise , that made me realize"

"it was all just a lie"

"sparkling angel , I couldn't see"

"your dark intentions , your feelings for me"

"falling angel , tell me why , what is the reason , the thorn in your eye"

"I see the angels , I'll lead them to your door"

"there's no escape now , no mercy no more"

"no remorse cause I still remember"

"the smile when you tore me apart"

"you took my heart"

"deceived me right from the start"

"you showed me the dreams , I wish they turn into real"

"you broke the promise , that made me realize"

"it was all just a lie"

"could have been forever"

"now we have reached the end"

"this world may have failed you , it doesn't give your reason why"

"you could have chosen a different path in life"

"the smile when you tore me apart"

"you took my heart , deceived me right from the start"

"you showed me the dreams , I wish they turn into real"

"you broke the promise , that made me realize"

"it was all just a lie"

"could have happen forever"

"now we have reached the end"

Everyone went into shock and happiness of what they have just heard. The voice the fox spoke was the most beautiful voice they have ever heard. It even surprised Sonika even though she heard him before. Itachi made a grin of proudness for the fox. Sasuke however was happy and shocked the most for the voice he heard was the same voice he heard the night of the rainy storm.

'it's the fox , I knew it!'

Sasuke walked slowly to the group. The kitts suddenly stood and being all quiet. Sonika and Naruto were wondering what's wrong with them. So they turned around and saw a black and blue wolf standing taller then Naruto.

(as always with the others except for the kitts and the kits)

The wolf walked to the fox and Naruto backed up a bit. Soon Sasuke stopped and stared into the eyes of the Uzumaki. Those sky blue eyes staring at him with confusing in them. Naruto was thinking he was strange.

"hello"

As soon as Sasuke said hi to Naruto , Sonika pushed Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"we need to get going cause this wolf looks like he wants you. You shouldn't have sung while he was here"

They have also noticed that the other Uchihas were staring at him like they want him for his mate already. So Naruto and Sonika said bye to everyone and left back into the forest.

'your mine fox'

The 2 siblings ran until they were at the entrance and found the nearest tree to sleep in. the night was cold so the 2 slept together keeping each other warm and hope for it to be tomorrow soon.


	5. October 5th

Today was October 5th , Naruto and Sonika's birthday. Sonika woke up first and ran around to do her morning exercise. After her exercise she went to wake up Naruto. 

"Naruto wake up!"

No answer from him for he was passed out. So Sonika decided to go and get something to eat. Sonika walked around till she spotted a small deer. She hid under a bush putting her guard on. When the time was right she leaped on the deer's back and bit it's neck breaking it so it will die. Blood was on her face so she waited till she got done. 15 minutes passed and she was all covered like a mess with blood and pieces of meat. Sonika cleaned herself off and went to lake Rio Trineo. She swam in it for a little while and caught some fish and ate them too. Then she got out and laid down in the warm sun and dry off and gain some energy. Hours passed and her fur got a bit darker which is good. Sonika stretched more and ran back to go and wake Naruto up for he needs to by now. It wasn't to long for she got there and Naruto was already up. Sonika had a finally-your-up face on.

"where were you Sonika , you could've woke me up earlier" "you were passed out so don't be like that or else , besides today is the day" "oh yea lets go!"

Naruto ran to the entrance and went inside. As soon as they were in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIKA AND NARUTO!!!" "OMG!!!"

There were leaves everywhere and there was there favorite things at the food hut and everyone was playing games they love and everything. Those 2 were so happy they joined everyone and had an awesome time. They played hide and seek , tag , tug of war with the vine ropes , races , and they had competition on who can jump the farthest. Sonika won and got a crown made with gold that is rare to find. They can only find gold in a cave called the Mines Life. Naruto got one too since he was close to winning. Later they went to the food hut and ate everything there was. Fish , deer , bats , birds with eggs , cubs , and more. They were having a blast. It was better then last year. And since they were 13 now , they got an Uchiha sign on them along with there Uzumaki sign for notice that they can go. Sonika's Uzumaki sign was on her stomach and her Uchiha sign was on her chest. Naruto's Uzumaki sign was on his stomach as well but his Uchiha sign was on his back. When he finds his mate , the red part of the Uchiha sign and the whole Uzumaki sign would glow red which means that he is on heat and same goes for Sonika. Screams and yells of happiness and cheers were all around. They were so loud that the Uchihas can hear them. Sasuke was happy for he just knew that it was the little kits birthday. He can tell by the screams and cheers he hears.

'I wish I was there for the fox , I wish I could have him now' "you know I'm going to have that fox there" "oh hell no you aren't , he's mine" "humph , will see about that"

Itachi and Sasuke are going to have a competition tomorrow to see who gets the Uzumaki.

'I wonder what's the fox's name is'

Later it was night and everyone went to bed for some sleep after all the energy they used today. Naruto and Sonika went to bed and prayed to the fox god for thankfulness of these events happening. All the foxes and the wolves fell asleep hoping tomorrow will come.


	6. the tradition

Today is the day. The day when the tradition of mating starts. The kits in the Uzumaki clan are being baby sited by the 12 year olds while the 13 year old foxes are gathering in a group outside waiting for the time to begin. It was dark so when the sky turns pink , the Uzumakis will scatter and find a good spot to be at. When the sun finally comes up , that's when the Uchihas come out and find there mate. Everyone was making sure that all the ones participating are here. They were all so excited even Naruto couldn't wait. 

Naruto "I can't wait till it starts!"

Sonika "me either! I wonder who my mate will be?"

Naruto "don't worry sis , I'm sure you will have a great mate"

Sonika "thanks bro , you too...hopefully you will get the wolf we seen not to long ago"

Naruto "yea maybe" blushes

Sonika giggles

Sasuke "yes! This is my chance to have that fox" smirks

Itachi "you can run fox but you can't hide" grins

Sasuke "what's with the face Itachi?"

Itachi "oh nothing what's with your face?" Sasuke "nothing , just thinking"

Itachi "thinking of getting the fox?" Sasuke "why else?"

The sky was getting brighter and turned pink. All the Uzumakis started running in different places. Naruto ad Sonika wagged there tails at each other for good luck. Hoping they will see each other again soon. Naruto ran fast to the west part of the woods and stood on a giant rock looking around for anything. There was nothing around his area so the putted his senses on sensitive for anything coming near. Keeping his guard up he ran more till he found some hiding spot. Wind as rushing through his fur while he went from one place to another taking breaks once in a while. Sonika went on the east side leaping from tree to tree hiding in the hollow bark around. Everyone found a hiding spot where a rock would be near for there singing to be heard.

Naruto "ok , I think this is a good spot to be at"

Naruto was In a rose bush with a rock not far from here. He sat down catching his breath waiting for the sun to come up. It got quiet for a while , no one around , the wind blowing easily , and the sun is just a few seconds out here. By that time , the sky turn bright blue and white and the bright yellow sun was out and shining like ever. Howls of the Uchihas and the Uzumakis surrounded the forest as a sign for the tradition to begin. Naruto went to the giant rock near by and checked for anyone near by. He heard Sonika's voice singing for a mate to come. She was singing "oops I did it again". Naruto was happy for his girl voice , but was mad about being "uke" so he just went along with it. He cleared his throat and was about to sing when he heard voices behind him. He turned around and saw a female Uchiha going under the male Uzumaki name Nuko and started playing with him and Nuko went along with her. Then they started mating. Naruto just turned around and started running to a different spot.

Naruto "that was scary and yet I wonder if that will happen to me"

Naruto "oh boy this is scary game that's for sure"

There he spotted a little rock mountain around the center of the forest. He climbed on the mountain using he claws since it was like a mountain. The rock was between sakura trees and a pond behind it with lily pads around. Some of the flowers from the sakura trees fell to the ground and the pond.

Naruto "why did I have to pick something romantic"

Naruto "well my mate will probably like it"

As soon as Naruto cleared his throat he sung loud enough for someone to hear him.

"summertime , no secrets"

"bring it live , dance with me now"

"this is for all of us right here , you feel me?"

"hot"

"nyc to cali"

"oh were cuttin' trips through the valley"

"everywhere we go , you know we gonna roll with"

"ah , top down crusin' nice and slow"

"we got nsync crankin' on the radio , yeah"

"you know I'll be your girlfriend , yo"

"gettin' , a little j lo"

"check out the scenes , see where we're gonna go"

"singing , la di , da di , da di , da"

"ain't no friends like the ones I got"

"I like the sweet ones , she likes the thugs"

"I play it cool , angel gotta holla"

"yeah yeah , it's like that"

"good friends that got your back"

"tell me what more can you ask"

"I just got to say"

"I like it , it's a good day"

"the beat is pumpin' don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I like it , this is how we play"

"turn it up , turn it up , don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot ohh"

"its a good day , check my two way"

"just got a page , from my hottie"

"maybe see him later on at the party"

"meanwhile days just gettin' started"

"erin's checkin' out the boys in the benz"

"your kinda cute huh , got any friends?"

"I heard it's goin' up down by the beach"

"if you can keep up , up then follow me"

"la di , da di , da di , da"

"ain't no friends like the ones I got"

"it's never quiet we all talk at once , yeah"

"don't get us started , cause we'll never stop"

"yeah yeah it's like that , good friends that got your back"

"we may not be your everyday girls"

"but we can promise that you'll never get bored"

"I like it , It's a good day"

"the beat is pumpin' don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I like it , this is how we play"

"turn it up , turn it up , don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot ohh"

"dance break , make it hot"

"I told ya this is gonna be hot"

"boys , yeah , oh"

"like that"

"la di , da di , da di , da , it's good"

"ain't no friends like the ones I got"

"with me , hot"

"yeah yeah , it's like that"

"good friends that got your back"

"tell me what more can ya ask"

"I just gotta to say"

"I like it , it's a good day"

"the beat is pumpin' don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I like it , this is how we play"

"turn it up , up don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I just got to say"

"I like it , it's a good day"

"the beat is pumpin' don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I like it , this is how we play"

"turn it up , up don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I like it , it's a good day"

"the beat is pumpin don't stop"

"I like it when it starts to get hot"

"I like it , this is how we play"

Sasuke was running looking for the fox he wanted as a mate when he heard his voice sing a song like he wanted someone to come to him. Sasuke grinned at the thought of the fox wanting a mate. So he ran to the spot he heard the voice. Sasuke was in the north side so he wasn't very far from the fox. He soon scented the fox and followed it. Since he wasn't far from his mate he didn't grow out his wings to get to him. Instead he just walked smelling the air and ground for the trail. The scent was all zigzag making Sasuke get a bit dizzy from following.  
About a few minutes later Sasuke heard something up ahead and hid in the bush. He tried to peek to see who it was and guess what. It was no one other then Naruto Uzumaki standing on the rock wondering if anyone is here. Sasuke went wide eyed on how he looked when the sun beated on the little fox's body making his fur turn bright shiny red and black with clear sky , ocean blue eyes so clear it's clearer then the ocean itself. His nine tails wagging a little around.  
Naruto scented someone here so he looked at the bush Sasuke was in. he narrowed his eyes in a way of trying to see who was in the bush. Black eyes were in the bush which made Naruto twitch. Suddenly Naruto turned around to see a wolf coming from behind him about to get on top of him. Naruto jumped and hanged on to the tree beside him and leaped back to the ground getting on a attack pose. The black and blue wolf stood on the rock staring at the red fox. And the wolf was no one other then Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
